His Past Life
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Jack wishes to see his life before he became a guardian. All of his life. He finds out that he was in love. Terrible summary. Takes place before ROTG. Elsa does not have powers and is not royalty, nor is Anna. Please read and review
1. I Want To See My Memories

**Authors Notes: So after seeing a picture online somewhere (I can't find it now, but it was awesome) I got the idea of writing a story where Jack and Elsa are both from the time where Jack was from when he was alive, before ROTG. In the story Elsa shall have brunette hair like her mother in the movie Frozen and they won't be royalty. I decided to make the chapters longer for this story, because... I don't know. Elsa has brunette hair and brown eyes as does Jack. The story begins when Jack is a guardian and he wants to see his memories of his life before.**

I Want To See My Memories

It had been bothering the young guardian ever since they'd defeated Pitch. Everyone of them had had a life before becoming a guardian, and Jack wanted to see more of his life. He'd seen he had a sister in his old life and a family, but he wanted to see if he'd ever been in love. He'd had the courage to ask his fellow guardians if in their previous life they'd ever been in love. Bunny had brushed the question off saying he was too busy to answer silly questions about his past life. When Jack asked North he'd given Jack a weak smile and claimed that in his past life he had a wife, but he did not want to know of what happened to her. He'd also told Jack that it would've been best if Jack never knew of his past life, because that could never happen again. "You are guardian now. Your job is to protect children of world." North had instructed Jack in way that told Jack, there is no point in dwelling on what could've been. But Jack was still determined. He'd been alone for three hundred years wondering if he'd ever find someone to share his time with. He'd asked Sandy a few times, but only got question marks from the golden man. The last person he'd wanted to ask was Tooth, not because she was crazy and the one who had all the memories of his past, but because she was a woman who was crazy and the one who had all his memories. But the time came and she was the only one who he could ask and when he approached her, as usual she checked his snow white teeth.

"Oh, Jack! Your teeth are still as white as snow. Have you been using the floss?" she ranted on about his teeth as she flew around him. Everytime he tried to ask Tooth something she would interupt him asking about Jamie and the other children that Jack spent so long with. Asking about their teeth and then she saw how he was trying to ask something and stopped herself, "Oh, sorry Jack, um, what was it you wanted to ask?" she asked him, as she did Baby Tooth came over to Jack and perched herself on his shoulder.

"Hey Baby Tooth." Jack greeted the smaller fairy, before turning to Tooth, "Um, I wanted to ask... If I could see my past life." He asked, and Tooth flew back away from him in shock. Jack frowned, "Tooth, please, I want to see my memories, I want to see more of my past." Jack pleaded with the multicoloured fairy and his curiosity got worse and worse as she became more and more reluctant to show him the memories. Jack knew from what he'd been told, that Tooth had this thing which allowed guardians only to see their past lives. She had seen her past life, and for decades she had tried to recover from what she'd witnessed, but Jack hadn't known about that, about what she'd faced in her past, but he wanted to know about his life, to see if he'd ever found love when he was alive.

"Jack, I don't know if I should show you. There is a reason why Manny made us forget our pasts." She tells Jack in a soft calmer voice, but Jacks desperate expression doesn't change. "Jack, you might struggle with what you find, trust me, it took me decades to move on from what I'd seen." She tells Jack, and her usual happy appearance changes and she's sad. But Jack purses his lips together in thought. Sighing, Tooth reluctantly changes her mind, "If you really want to see them, follow me. But I can't garuantee you will be happy with everything you see." She tells him, and Jack can hear the sadness in her voice and for a moment wonders if its worth it.

But he is sure it is, when she leads him in a direction of her Tooth Palace that he has never been before. He is amazed by all the colours in the room, but is eager when it comes to the two big doors in front of him. There is a rather large padlock on the door and Jacks heartbeat speeds up. "Is that where they are?" he asks Tooth in an almost whisper.

Tooth turns to face him, and her skin is pale, "Yes." She simply tells him, and pauses in front of the door, her hand shaking as she gets closer to the padlock. She swiftly turns to Jack, "Are you certain you want to do this. You realise once your in there is no turning back, thats why all the other guardians haven't tried it. Your the first in centuries." She tells Jack, hoping he will change his mind, but he doesn't.

"No, I need to know." he tells her, and Tooth snaps, Jack has never witnessed Tooth angry, but when she is angry, its not good, as Pitch found out when he tried to eliminate all the guardians to become supreme.

"No you don't need to know Jack! You want to know! You don't have to do this! You can walk away now! As if this never happened, we can forget all about this! Jack you have to understand that what lies behind this door is secret and it can stay that way. Please Jack, don't do this to yourself." Tooth pleaded, hugging Jack tightly as if scared that if she doesn't Jack will somehow break down and shatter. But Jack doesn't care if what lies beyond the door is something that'll hurt him, he needs to know that there was something in his life other than a sister.

"Tooth, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll be fine." He reassures his friend, and she nods slowly as she opens the door, just as slow.

Inside the room are five other doors, all different colours. Sandman, his name written above the door and below on the golden-yellow door there is his centre. E. Aster Bunnymund, his name above his door and below on his green door is his centre and easter eggs surrounding the circle with his centre in. Santa Claus, his name above the door and a rich red colour surrounds his centre of wonder. Tooth Fairy, her name above her multicoloured door and her centre surrounded by teeth. And finally. Jack Frost, his name above his blue door, with snowflakes surrounding his centre. Tooth looks at Jack and notices his reluctancy.

"You don't have to. You've seen the door to your memories you don't have to see the memories themselves." She tells him, and there is a sense of urgency to her voice. She really does not want him to go. There is no door for Pitch. Jack guesses its because he isn't classed as a proper guardian any more or because he is gone.

Jack turns to face Tooth, "I'm sorry." He whispers to her and he means it.

"No your not," she whispers back, but he really is, he just wants to see his life, "If you were then you wouldn't be so desperate to find out about something that you can't have back." She whispers.

As Tooth begins to fly away she gives Jack another chance to change his mind, and this time he does, he sighs before announcing in a loud clear voice, "You know, you're right. I can't have what I had back, I won't see it. I'm sorry Tooth." He tells her. She turns to him smiling, because now she believes him. But as they walk away from Jacks blue door, he hears a voice calling his name, and this time its not his sisters voice, its another voice and she is calling to him in a giggle. He stops only inches away from leaving, "Do you hear that?" He asks Tooth and she shakes her head, no she doesn't hear it, because the voice is coming from Jacks memories.

Tooths eyes widen, "Oh no. Jack we need to leave now." She urges him to move faster away from the memories, because that is where the voice is coming from, she whispers to Baby Tooth, "His memories are calling him." She says in a worried tone, he'll get drawn in.

Jack turns to look at Tooth, "My memories?" He asks, he didn't hear what she told Baby Tooth, but he wants to know, she nods, "But who is that voice? Its familiar." He remarks.

Tooth sighs. Now he's heard the voice of a memory he won't be able to forget it and he'll be determined to find out who it is. "You really want to find out?" she asks, and Jack can hear that voice again. He nods. And so it begins, she leads Jack to his door, and there is a slot that is only big enough for his staff, he gently places the staff in the whole and turns. With a whoosh the doors open and this is nothing like the teeth boxes. This is a room and not much else to be described, except for the bed. Tooth briefly explains what Jack needs to do. He takes in every step that Tooth has explained to him and sighs. "So basically, you fall asleep, and then it feels as if you are being transported to your past life, you will see everything being played out in front of you, like you are re-living the moment." Tooth explains and Jack smiles, it sounds like a film. His life film.

Getting himself prepared for it all, Jack laid himself down on the bed and waited for sleep to take over his body. It was slow for that to happen, because he was so hyped up about seeing his past, all of Tooths warnings evaporated from his mind and questions about his past life replaced those warnings. Soon sleep began to take over his mind, as his eyes closed he saw Tooth fly away from the door with drooping shoulders. But he ignored her sadened posture and allowed sleep to take over.

Normally when Jack Frost went to sleep he'd ask Sandman to bring him sweet dreams, but that was rare, he never really slept, but now as he did, he mumbled a question to that soft voice that giggled his name, "Who are you to me?"

Then bubbles filled his vision, he saw himself falling into that frozen lake and saw how his little sister cried after he'd died. That image soon left him and he was taken to his birth, his mother sat there sweaty and with tired eyes looking down at a bundle in her arms, "I shall name you Jack, Jackson Overland Frost." She whisperd to the bundle and kissed the little boys nose. From that moment onwards he saw his life, he saw how after his little sister was born his father had left without a told reason, how he'd always make his sisters friends laugh, and how his own friends would constantly joke with him.

Finally everything made sense, he remembered it all. He was himself, alive, again.

There they were, his friends all going about their own business, there they were, his sister and her friends, then his attention was turned to three women, and there, in the middle, she was.

The girl he loved and wanted to marry, Elsa Snow.

**Authors Notes: Well, how was that? I hope it was good.**


	2. You Know It Can't Be

**Authors Notes: So, I don't know if Elsa **_**should **_**have brunette hair and brown eyes or whether she should be normal, so there won't be much description about Elsa, until I have decided.**

You Know It Can't Be

Holly, jumped around Jack as they walked back home after picking up the things their mother had sent them out to buy. Bread, fruits, cheese and wood. Tonight was said to be cool, not cold, but definetly not warm like summer. It was the middle of autumn and both Jack and Holly were thrilled that soon it would be winter. They loved winter, unlike a lot in the village. There were few that actually enjoyed the cold season, and one of those few, was Elsa Snow. Its fitting, how both their surnames fit with their favourite season, and even more so and how they are very similar, in a lot of ways. But, Elsa's father is one of the richest in the small village, because he works so hard for his family of a wife and two daughters. Jacks dad walked out on the family after Holly was born, so that is why they have very little and the money they do earn is the little money Jack makes when he goes out to do little bits of work here and there. His mother works too, but because she is a woman she gets paid less. Its not fair. Because they are so poor, Elsa's father would never let Jack marry her. Jack watches from his bedroom window as men from other families go into the Snow household in hopes of wooing Elsa. Thankfully, none have actually been given a second thought, you'd see Elsa run out of the house in anger shouting behind her "I will not marry a man like him!" oh, right on time. Jack looks over his shoulder to see Elsa running away from her mother who is hopelessly chasing after her angry eldest teen daughter. Jack smirks, dropping the planks of wood on the floor by the door he too chases after Elsa, but in secret.

"Elsa! Can't you just give him a chance?" Mrs Snow pleads as Elsa disappears somewhere in the woods. "Elsa, please! Give the man a chance! He barely even sat dow before you ran out." She pleads once more, to the air as she can no longer see Elsa in front of her. Groaning, Mrs Snow turns on her heel to walk back home, "Elsa, sweetie, I'll see you later." She says loudly but in a softer tone, no longer pleading. Wrapping herself up more, Mrs Snow walks away, back home. Jack emerges from the tree he was hiding looks around, and not long after does he see her.

Quietly he makes his way towards her. "Hello Elsa." Jack mumbles loud enough for her hear him as he stands behind her. Jumping out of fright from his voice and the closeness she trips and falls ontop of him, both landing on the leaf covered ground, Jack landing on his back facing up and Elsa landing on top of him, a bunch of leaves fall around them from the impact of their landing. "Elsa, I know I am irresistable, but you don't have to throw yourself at me, I didn't even know you liked me like that." Jack joked, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Elsa sensed his joking tone and though she blushed, continued on with the joke.

"Oh, why, haven't you noticed Jack, I've got quite a thing for you." She teased and giggled immediatly afterwards. Blushing a crimson colour and pushing herself up, she continued to giggle. But her giggling stopped as she thought about what going home meant. She glared down at her feet.

"You know, you don't have to go home yet. You could stay here with me for a little while longer." Jack suggested notcing how Elsa seemed to be at war with herself. She looked at him with a smile on her tired face. Tapping his chin in a thinking pose, Jack hummed. "Well, we can't ice skate, because the lake is not frozen over." He stated. It made Elsa giggle once more sitting herself on a tree stump.

Composing herself and pretending to sit like a regal queen would on her throne Elsa held her hand out, "How about a dance Mr Frost?" she suggested, standing from the tree stump with her hand still out for him to take. Looking quizzically at her hand, Jack continued to tap his chin in thought. Elsa groaned rolling her eyes as she walked up to him mumbling in his ear, "Pitty, and I thought you loved _fun _Frost." She tried to suppress her giggles as she walked away.

"Oh, but Miss Snow, dancing is not fun. It involves so much concentration." He told her, his cheeky grin making her feel light headed as she once again looked behind at him. "But there is a dance that I know, that has no concentration, coordination or any practiced steps." He winks.

Elsa frowns. "What do you mean?" she asks. He takes her hand gently in his and begins to walk towards a place he knows that is always fun. "Jack!" Elsa cried as they ran through the tree's.

"Come on." Jack ushered, the teens both ran quietly through the woods. Jack, being the older between the two knew the woods a lot better than Elsa. Finally, he found the place he was taking Elsa to, a place where you are free from your troubles. Jack had called it his paradise when he found this place, and he only brought the people who he loved and cared about here. His sister and her friends had been here many times, and now he brought the woman he loved here. It wasn't much, just a quiet little area in the centre of the woods, quite a distance away from the village. Jacks friends were there just as Jack and Elsa arrived. Kristoff a tall blonde man stood from his perch on one of the logs. He was sat next to a ginger girl. Elsa gasped when said girl turned to face the two who had just arrived.

"Elsa? W-what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home choosing a husband." Anna stated bluntly, she failed to notice how Elsa clung onto Jacks hand tighter at the mention of 'husband'. But Kristoff did not fail to miss this and he got mixed messages from this gesture. Were they in love. Kristoff knew Jack was in love with Elsa, but had they finally admitted their love to each other, was it just friendly?

Elsa lowered her head and let go of Jacks hand hiding behind Jack. "I would ask you the same thing. You know mother and father don't like it when you are out late." Elsa stated in a harsh tone, as if pushing Anna away was the best option for her at that moment. Jack noticed how hurt Anna looked, but chose not to comment, he'd use this situation whenever he needed to. Now wasn't the time to interfere when two sisters from very strict parenting were arguing. Elsa moved from behind Jack to infront of him and mumbled something to Anna.

"No! I will not go home! You are the one who is constantly pushing away people! You are the one who keeps hurting mother and father." Anna shouted moving away. Elsa groaned, looking behind her she saw how they were beginning to gather a crowd out of Jack, Kristoff and few more of Jacks friends. Elsa turned on her heel looking at Jack.

"Um, thank you, Jack for showing me... this place. It is truly amazing, but I must go now. Come along Anna." Elsa quickly walks away from the scene, her eyes brim with tears and Jack had seen the tears in her eyes as she spoke to him. He looked at Anna who had a stone cold glare on her face as she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Anna?" Elsa called out to her sister from a distance. Anna still glared at her older sister. Fourteen year old Anna began to get teary eyes, but she didn't budge from her position next to Kristoff.

"You will tear our family apart Elsa. Why can't you just choose a huaband?" Anna asked with anger in her voice. Jack started to see how this was effecting Elsa. Anna's words seemed to cut Elsa like a blade. Jack tried to approach Elsa to comfort her, but she held up her hand to stop him. In truth hearing that she'd have to find a husband hurt Jack, because it can't ever be him, her father would never approve of it. It was like those fairy tales, Elsa was the princess who had to find a suitor and he was a poor boy who would never be enough in her fathers eyes. Though he worked hard to try.

"Has it ever occured to anyone in our family that I may not love any of those men" Elsa snapped, she turned around entirely to face Anna, with a tear stained face and more fresh tears began to fall. "You all expect me to marry a man I do not. I love someone else!" she snapped with sad eyes, and Jack looked up to see her run off.

Not long after Elsa had vanished in the woods had Anna followed. Kristoff approached Jack, "Well, that was dramatic." He stated with a laugh, Jack tried to force a smile on his face, but failed, as he wondered hoplessly who it was Elsa loved.

He sighed, whispering more to himself than to Kristoff, but the blonde boy still heard, "It will never be me." Jack whispered, doubting that Elsa could ever love him like she probably loved the other man. Kristoff chuckled, smacking Jacks back hard almost knocking the brunette flying. Kristoff sat down on a log and began to play his lute. Jack sitting next to him with a sad expression stuck on his face as his mind battled for ages about Elsa. Kristoff noticed his friends sadness decided to lighten his mood.

"Jack, you don't know for sure its not you she loves. But even if it was, you know it can't be. Her father would never allow her to marry you." Kristoff explained, he wasn't the best at comforting.

"But its not her fathers decision! Its hers." Jack announced. Getting tired and fed up of the conversation he left for home. He could smell his moms cooking a mile away. He took a big whiff of the amazing scent coming from the window of their little home. Opening the door to his house he was greeted by his sister wrapping her arms around his legs and hugging them tight. "Hey kiddo." He greeted his sister patting her little head and chuckling at how tight her grip was on his legs.

"Welcome back Jackson. Where did you go?" Ann Frost, his mother asked with a smile on her face as she served the three of them dinner on their wooden plates. Jack laughed at how quickly Holly let go of his legs and ran to her seat at the table ready for dinner. But his smile was short lived when he began to answer his mom.

"I was with Elsa Snow, mom." Jack mumbled softly, but Ann heard him and sighed.

"Jack. You know it can't be, so why do you keep putting yourself through this." She asked trying to stop her son from hurting himself before it was too late. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Mom! I know it can't be. Why do people keep reminding me. She was upset, so I helped her, turns out she doesn't want to marry any of those men because she loves someone else." Jack explained, he rested his head in his hands as he pushed his food around on the plate in front of him.

Ann's face lit up for her son, she thought of the possibility of that man being Jack, but he seemed too upset and too disappointed to notice, so she beamed, "Well you never know, it could be you she loves. Besides, her father can't exactly tell her she can't love a poor boy." Ann had been insulted when Mr Snow had said that about Jack, but she and a few others in the village had laughed it off for a few reasons.

Because Mr Snow, was once a poor boy himself.

**Authors Notes: DUN, DUN, DUN! Well, I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I think I shall make Elsa brunette, I don't know, tell me what you think, should she be brunette? Should she have brown eyes? Also, do you think I am making this story a little too clich****é****?**


	3. You Are Always Getting Into Trouble

**Authors Notes: I think I shall make Elsa the way she is in the movie, I think most people prefer her that way.**

You Are Always Getting Into Trouble

The next morning Jack was set countless tasks by his mother, he also had to go to work early. Dressing himself quicker than ever before he ran down the stairs pecked his mother on the cheek before rushing out of the door, his little brown cape wrapped around his shoulders for today was colder than yesterday. Though he didn't mind such weather, his mother would have a panic attack if she saw him out in his usual clothes that he wore during hotter seasons. Racing out of the door as to not be late for work once again Jack completely missed Elsa as she walked to the store with her basket in hand. He was too focused on getting to work. He didn't want to get fired, not again. He needed this job for the money it paid. He'd agreed with his little sister that after he'd finished all the tasks he'd been set he would spend as much time as humanly possible with her and her friends. As much as Holly enjoyed the company of her friends, she enjoyed it much more when Jack was around fooling about and performing dangerous stunts like dangling off of a tree. Jack was known as the joker of the town, he'd always flirt with the ladies in the town, was friends with most of the men his age and would entertain all of the young children.

As he ran he didn't notice the snooty rich men of his age that came round the corner. He collided with the one in the middle, a ginger haired man with sideburns. He scoffed as Jack fell backwards landing on his butt in the dirt. The ginger man looked down at Jack and scoffed in disgust once more, "How many times do I have to tell you, you little dirty, pauper! Do not touch me!" Hans, the rich douche in the village announced with anger boiling in his eyes. Hans began to wipe invisible dirt off of his expensive shirt. "You have gotten dirt all over me! You will pay for this out of your salary!" Hans announced pointing an accusing finger down at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, "Oh please, you walked into me, I was on my way to work when you and your goons came out of nowhere and knocked me over. Now if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way to work." Jack smirked as he saw the disgust in Hans' eyes. Now, the people Jack didn't get on well with, like Hans, they'd always try to insult him, or harm him, but Jack couldn't care less. So as Hans snapped his fingers and his two 'goons' as Jack called them, surrounded him Jack knew what was coming.

He was held in position by one man, and the other with his hand clenched into a fist continuously began to punch Jack, three times in the face, five times in the stomach and only two times on his arm. After Jack had been beaten by both fist and foot Jack was left to lie on the ground bleeding and in pain. Their bite was much worse than their bark.

Jack wasn't at all worried about his injuries. He was more worried about getting to work on time. As he stood, he lost balance, as he began to walk towards the hut where his boss' business was, he wobbled. Elsa stood by watching, with each step the brunette took, the blonde flinched wanting to stop him, but knowing very well Jack Frost was a rebel who could not be so easily stopped. As he wobbled once more, Elsa had had enough and raced over to his aid. "Hello Miss Snow, and how are you this fine morning?" Jack greeted Elsa in a grunt, the pain from his beating was obviously taking effect on how he breathed.

"Mr Frost, you are not going to work today, you are staying in bed where I can take care of you." Elsa announced dragging Jack back to his home. Jack struggled a few times, only causing him pain. "Jack, stop, you'll make it worse." Elsa ordered as she fought with him to get him back home. Jacks mother didn't need an explanation when Jack was dragged through the door by Elsa. Elsa nodded and she understood.

"For Gods sake! I'm fine! I need to go to work or I'll be fired!" Jack shouted in annoyance trying to push past the two women fussing over him, it should've been a dream for him, as Elsa Snow was worrying about him, meaning something. But it didn't mean much to him at that moment. He was too busy worrying about his job and how he was going to explain to his boss he was late... again. The last time Jack was late he was helping his little sister get the bits his mother needed, he didn't mind that time, but this time was for him and only him, it didn't feel right to him.

"Jack stop worrying! I'm sure Mr Weselton wouldn't mind this time, your hurt, badly." Ann snapped, annoyed by her son's consistancy to get worked up over being late for an underpaying job.

Though Jack did not like conflict in his home nor anywhere elsa, he was not afraid to take part, as was seen earlier that day. Finally, he stopped as a sharp pain hit him in his stomach and he became more focused on clenching his teeth and eyes shut. "Okay!" He announced giving in and relaxing back in the chair. Elsa mumbled something to Ann, who nodded and left. Jack frowned.

"I told your mother to go see Mr Weselton about your incident, in case you was wondering." Elsa informed him as if she had read his mind. Jack nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward as Elsa stood opposite soaking a cloth in hot water. She came back with the cloth in hand, "This might sting." She informed him once more. As the cloth made contact with Jacks open cuts on above his eyebrow, he hissed. She suppressed giggling at his obvious pain, "I did warn you." She giggled.

"Why does beauty come at a price?" Jack groaned. If he could see Elsa's features he would've seen a crimson blush on her pale skin. She turned on the chair to cover the cloth in more warm water. Jack groaned more as he saw the steam escape from the basin that contained the water, "Why couldn't you have used cold water, I prefer the cold to the heat." Jack asked in a whiney tone and Elsa Snow giggled more as she lightly patted at Jacks cuts. Once again he hissed from the pain that the warm cloth caused on his open wounds. "I hate Hans. I didn't even do anything wrong." Jack commented to himself.

"Because although cold water is lovely, it does not clean a wound." She remarked as she dried off the water on his face, a small smile on her face as she watched him below her, "But you are always getting into trouble, Jack." Elsa added as she smirked at him, she'd heard what he had said, he arched an eyebrow smiling at her, he laughed a little.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." He commented in a joking tone, he expected her to slap his arm telling him that it was only in his dreams that she loved him, or just laugh along with him joking about how she had always loved him. But she didn't, instead she seemed to tense up and her eyes had widened. Had the joke offended her in some way? Jack quickly decided to say something, "Elsa, I was joking, I know you don't love me." He quickly interjected. Elsa seemed to only slightly relax.

"Well, um, I should, uh, I should get going, your mom should be here soon." Elsa responded quickly, gathering her things into her basket and making her way towards the nearly broken door, before she could leave Jack grabbed her hand lightly, "Try not to get into anymore fights with anyone Jack." She smiled, Jack thought it was a genuine smile, with nothing behind it but friendliness, if only he looked into her big blue orbs. The gesture that she made, the useless attempt to move a strand of her platinum blonde locks behind her ear was gone unnoticed. "Goodbye, Mr. Frost." She bid the boy farewell as she emerged out of the house and made her journey toward her own house.

Jack watched her as she skillfully made her way through a crowd of people towards the big house she lived in with her strict father, innocent mother, and energetic younger sister. He frowned as he thought about the small conversation which they had, and how she had shyed away when he mentioned her loving him. Could he be the one she was in love with? No. Impossible. She was rich, he was poor, no woman loved a poor boy. Jack tried to hold back his disappointment as his mother walked back into the house. "Good news, Mr Weselton has given you a day off, but, he wants you to work an extra shift tomorrow." She told him, at first her expression was cheery, then it changed as she too showed disappointment. "Jack? Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what life would be like if Elsa Snow loved me. Then I remembered, it could never happen." He exlpained to his loving mother. She gave her eldest child a warm smile and opened her arms wide enough for him to hug her.

"You never know, Jackson. You never know." she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back comfortingly. He held his mom tightly, as if letting go of her would cause him much pain. But she pushed him at arms length and took a look at his face, "You got it bad this time Jack, I thought we had a deal." She registered as she took in his appearance and noticed how many marks he was plagued with.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Mom, you know I am always getting into trouble, and this time wasn't even my fault." He told his loving mother leaning down to kiss her cheek before heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked, with her arms folded across her chest, tapping a foot to show disagreement.

"I promised Holly I'd spend time with her, I can't go to work so I might as well." Jack said as he left. Ann chuckled softly to herself as she sat down at the table. It was one thing having a mischief making son, but two children who both caused mischief took everything she had to keep them both out of trouble. It was rare two siblings like Jack and Holly to get along, Ann was blessed.

"Jack!" Holly cried as she saw her brother making his way toward her, jumping up from the ground her and her friends made their way over to the teenager who smiled as the younger children circled him, chuckling as they led him toward a tree that they had found, all chanting, "Jack, climb this tree!", "No, Jack, don't do it, remember what mom told us." Holly pleaded as they continued to chant, her big brown eyes pleaded with him.

Chuckling at the children, Jack crouched down beside them, "And why is it this time, that you want me to climb the tree?" He asked them, and it took them all a moment of thinking to come up with more chants and reasons why they wanted Jack to do such a thing. Jack chuckled. "Alright, I'll do it, but if I do, you will all have to give me... the biggest hug you have ever given." He reasoned, he would never ask the children for something more than they could or wanted to give. They all cheered and jumped up and down waiting in anticipation for Jack to climb the tree.

Elsa Snow watched with a smile on her face and a basket full of chocolate.

**Authors Notes: I'm trying my hardest not to make this story too clich****é****, but its very hard. Any hints, ideas, let me know.**


End file.
